Confessions of a Revenge a Holic
by Torgearilla5165456
Summary: Sasuke is coming back to Konoha...and confesses to Sakura


Confessions of a Revenge A Holic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...wish I did.

This is my first Sasu/Saku

''Yaawwnnn!'' yawned Sakura as she got out of bed, she had to get up early this morning to meet Tsunade at the office, because she was going to be in charge of the Konoha Festival that was coming in a week.

Sakura tired but excited walked to her closet and put on her usual clothes. As she walked downstairs someone popped up in her memory...It was Sasuke.

Sasuke had been gone from Konoha for 3 years now and everyday Sakura became more and more attached to him.

So Sakura rushed outside and ran through the streets to Lady Tsunade's office. Just then she heard someone behind her.

''Sakura-chan!''

She saw a blonde haired teen running her way.

''Naruto what are you doing up so early?''Sakura asked

''Grandma Tsunade told me to wake up this early''

''So I guess your headed to her office as well?''

''Yep!''Naruto replied

They both finally arrived to Tsunade's office she greeted them when they came in.

''Good-Morning you two''

''Good-Morning my Lady''Sakura said

''What cracking Grandma?''Naruto said holding up peace fingers

''Alright, you two are going to be in charge of the Konoha Festival thats coming up''

''Aww really?!''Naruto said excited

It seemed like someone stabbed Sakura right through the heart when she heard those words. She looked mad and confused

''Do you mean Im not in charge by myself? I have to have ramen boy working with me?''

Tsunade smiled

''Sakura handling a festival is never only by one person. You and Naruto each have different jobs to accomplish''

Naruto jumped up

''What's my job?!''

''Naruto your in charge of keeping record who all in the village are going to be attending the festival, That way we can know who are leaving to join other families and who are staying so that we dont prepare to much or prepare to little.''

Naruto's eyes went white

''Did you say all in the village? THATS OVER A THOUSAND PEOPLE!!''

''You'll be fine Naruto, now Sakura you job is to plan out all the things happening in the festival such as food, games, and parades.''

Naruto raised his hand

''What is it Naruto?''

''Umm..why did you want us up so early?''

''Well..its not that early at all its only 7:00..maybe you call it early because your used to getting up at 12:00 in the afternoon.''

Naruto frowned and held his head down

''Yeah I wish I was in bed right now!''

Sakura socked him really hard

''Get a grip Naruto!!'' she yelled at him

Tsunade shook her head and sighed

''To answer your question Naruto its always good to start your jobs at the right time then you wont be running back and forth trying to get everything don't before night fall.''

''Oh I got it''Naruto said rubbing his head

''Alright you two are dismissed''

Sakura and Naruto left the office and walked the streets through town.

Everyone had little signs symbolizing the Konoha Festival. It was one of the most biggest festivals ever.

As they contined walking Naruto spoke up and said out of no where.

''Hey Sakura-Chan...do you think Sasuke will come back to us?''

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Hearing Sasuke's name always made her heart beat and chills go down her spine.

''I..I dont know.''

They both had flashbacks of their times with Sasuke, but their thoughts were soon interrupted by a man with a mask holding a book.

''Kakashi Sensei!'' they both called out

Kakashi smiled and waved

''My you two are up early, especially you Naruto.''

''He,He'' grinned Naruto

''Were in charge of the festival thats coming so we have very important jobs to accomplish.''Sakura told him

''Wow impressive. Well guess I will catch you two later..I was just headed to the Ramen Shop.''Kakashi looked at Naruto

Naruto's eyes grew huge ''Ramen! Can I come with you Kakashi Sensei!?''

Sakura put her foot downstairs

''Naruto Uzumaki we have important jobs to do!''

''Dont worry Sakura I'll bring Naruto back before you know it.''

Sakura grunted as Naruto joyfully walked away with Kakashi Sensei.

''Im only 16 years old and I have more responsibilities than a grown up.''Sakura said to herself.

Naruto and Kakashi were in the Ramen Shop. Naruto was gulping down his 5th bowl of ramen.

''(Slurp) aww..man that was good..thanks Sensei.''he said looking at Kakashi

''Your welcome.''

Naruto then looked at Kakashi's face a little harder

''Hey Sensei....why do you look so serious?''

''*sigh* Naruto I need to talk to you..but you can't tell Sakura.''

''Ok what is it?''

''Some of the Konoha Ninjas saw Sasuke heading towards the village''

Naruto gasped

''S..S...Sasuke?''

''They believe he's coming back.''

Naruto jumped up out of his seat throwing his hands up

''Hahaha I knew it!..but why cant I tell Sakura?''

''Sakura love Sasuke more than anything, I dont want to tell her and then Sasuke has a totally different plan up his sleeve.''

''Oh.''

(Naruto flashbacks of Sasuke)

''Ok Naruto its time for you to go back to Sakura.''

Naruto nodded and ran off to find Sakura

Sakura was walking through town with a clipboard to write down all her ideas.

She turned and saw Naruto running to her.

''Sakura-Chan!''

''So...your back huh?''Sakura said with one eyebrow up

Naruto rubbed his head and grinned

''What do I do now Sakura?''

''Remember your supposed to check to see who all are coming to the festival!''

''Rigghhhttt....so how do I accomplish that?''

Sakura sighed and got impatient

''Do you know anything!!!''

''Umm..''

She reaches into her back that she was carrying and pulled out another clipboard.

''Here!'' she hands him the board

He read the lists of people that were on the clipboard.

''Ohh! I just check off who are coming!''

''Yes! You actually have the easiest part!''

Naruto smiled

''Alright I'll get done with this in a flash Believe it! Im going to start with Shikamaru's house.''

Naruto sped off.

He arrived to Shikamaru's House and knocked on the door. Inside Naruto heard his dad.

''Shikamaru get the door please.''

''Do I have to?''

''Shikamaru....''

''Fine...what a drag!''

Shikamaru opened the door

''Oh hey Naruto''

''Hey Shikamaru! Me and Sakura have been put in charge over the Konoha Festival.''

''Ha! Lady Tsunade put **you** in charge?''

Naruto frowned

''Anyway what you need?'' Shikamaru asked leaning on the door.

''I wanted to see if your family was coming to the festival.''

''Yep my dad wouldnt miss it for the world, he loves all the games thats there, he acts just like a kid sometimes.''

Naruto and Shikamaru laughed.

''Ok Shikamaru I have to go to Ino's now..see ya!''

''Bye! And good luck!''

Naruto starts walking headed to Ino's. He pulls out his clip board

''The Nara family...check!''

Ino's house wasnt to far away from Shikamaru's.

When he got there he knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again. Still no answer.

Naruto then got aggravated and started pounding on the door.

The door then swung open....Ino had facial cream all over her face

''Awww!!''Naruto hollered

''What is wrong with you naruto..I was washing my face!!''

''Sorry Ino...but I need to see if you and your family are coming to the festival''

''Why would I need to tell you?''

''Me and Sakura are in charge of the festival.''

''Huh? Tsunade put **you** in charge?!''

Naruto frowned again

''Shikamaru said that too.''

''Ha Ha Ha! Anyway yes Im coming!''

''Cool!''

Naruto said by and raced to Shino's house( I know hes not in the team but his house is closer).

Shino's house had a door bell so he rung it.

Shino's dad opened the door.

''Yes...Naruto?''

''Ummm...Hi Mr. Aburame is Shino home?''

''Yes Ill get him, hold on.''

Shino came to the door about 5 minutes later

''Hello Naruto'' Shino said in his mysterious voice.

''Hey Shino are you and your family going to the festival?''

''Yes why?''

''Lady Tsunade put me and Sakura over the whole festival.''

Shino huffed

''The 5th put **you** over the festival?

Naruto turned red and sweat dropped

''Why does everyone keep saying that!!!!!???''

He then calmed down.

''Well Naruto is that it?

''Yes..thanks Shino.''Naruto said grunting

After Naruto finished asking everyone, he headed back to Lady Tsunade's office.

''Hello Naruto! Tsunade said as he came through the door.

''Mission accomplished grandma!''

Sakura then walked through the door

''Hey Sakura-Chan did you finish your job?''

''Yes I did.''

Tsunade smiled

''Sakura can I see your clipboard please?''

She hands her the clipdboard.

Tsunade reads that paper and grins.

''Wonderful indeed Sakura.''

Sakura smiled

''Naruto can I see your lists please?''

''Sure thing''

She reads his paper carefully.

''Wow impressive Naruto! I thought you werent going to make it pass Shikamaru's house.''

Sakura started giggling

Naruto sweat dropped

''Ok you two are free to go''

''What happens now?''

''We put these lists you made Sakura into action.''

Sakura and Naruto then left, its was about 5:00 in the evening.

Sakura then walked along headed to her house. She started thinking about Sasuke.

''Sasuke where are you?''she said to herself

She stopped and looked up at the orange sky that was soon to turn black.

All of a sudden she heard someone talking but she was by herself.

She walked over to this gate that had a little hole in it.

Sakura looked through the hold and saw 2 ANBU's talking.

''So what are we going to do?''

''We bring him to Lady Hokage''

''Bring who?''Sakura asked in her head

''Where is Sasuke now?''

''He will be at the gates by morning.''

Sakura gasped

''S..S..Sasukes..coming...back?''

She then hurried home and pulled out the picture she had of Sasuke.

''Is it true Sasuke....are you coming back..?''she said crying.

Sakura then fell asleep holding the picture of Sasuke in her arms.

**Alrighty review time! Wont make more unless I get reviews!**

**Hope you like it though... ○ **


End file.
